Wind turbines are preferably set up at locations with high and as constant as possible wind speeds. Often there are low temperatures at these locations, so that ice can form on the rotor blades of a wind turbine under certain weather conditions. The formation of ice on the rotor blades has a negative impact on the operation of the wind turbine. For this reason, ice warning systems or de-icing systems are often used in cold regions.
An ice warning system ensures that the wind turbine is preventatively shut down in corresponding weather conditions. Losses of yield are a consequence thereof.
A de-icing system prevents ice crystals from forming on the rotor blades. As a result, a de-icing system enables the wind turbine to remain in operation and allows the losses of yield to be reduced or even avoided.
From the state of the art it is known to install heating elements on the outer surface of the rotor blades of a wind turbine. Heating elements are preferably installed in regions near to the middle of the blade up to the rotor blade tip where the formation of ice crystals negatively impacts the aerodynamic effectiveness of the wind turbine rotor blades and is thus disruptive. Such heating elements are connected to the wind turbine via electrical lines which lead from the heating elements to the rotor blade root, wherein the electrical lines consist of conventional cables.
Conventional cables are disadvantageous in that they can be damaged over time by the movement and continuous shaking/vibration of the wind turbine rotor blades. The repair of such damaged cables in a wind turbine is very complex and in particular is almost impossible close to the rotor blade tip because of the small space there.